


what we did in panama

by Bushwah



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: American History, Communism, F/M, Humiliation, Orgasm Control, Politics, cannibalism jokes, communism kink, dead baby jokes, discourse fetish, politics kink, service top natasha romanov (marvel), smut and humor, steve's fetish is patriotic humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: Steve is ashamed of a lot of things that his country has been involved with.Steve is also into that.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 17





	what we did in panama

"And what we did in Panama," Steve says, hitting his stride, "that was a disgrace. Shameful. Should never've _(ah!)_ been allowed to occur." The arousal is clear on his face. "The sheer number of people involved, and the way it was framed as some sort of deal—a contract isn't valid when signed under duress, we should have given the canal to the Panamanians at the time. Should still give it to them now. _Ohh..._ "

Natasha doesn't really get the appeal of political analysis as foreplay, but she loves what it does to him. His oratory prowess is a turn-on. She grinds her hips down against his dick. "Tell me, sweetest," she says, her voice seductive like only she can manage, "what you think of a little story."

"Anything," Steve breathes.

Natasha smiles. "In America," she says, "they eat their babies. The wife puts catsup on the squealing babe, and her husband takes the first bite. And they eat and eat until they've had their fill, and throw the rest to the pigs. You know this story is true," she says, in the tone of someone who has told it many times and a little differently every time, "because this is how I heard it from my grandmother, who heard it from her grandmother, who heard it from someone who was there."

"Standards of evidence," Steve starts, then visibly suspends his disbelief. "That's horrible," he pivots. "That's—the worst thing I've ever heard. Someone _(yeah)_ should do something 'bout that."

"You'll make it your first priority, Mr. America?"

"Captain," Steve corrects her reflexively.

She puts up a finger, scolding. "A bourgeois affectation," she bullshits. "The tiresome imperialist insistence on recognition of imperial titles, without sensitivity to cultural context, where the title may be offensive—or worse, meaningless. You come as Mr. America or not at all."

"Do I deserve to come?" Steve asks.

That's among the last of the moves in their dance. She raises her eyebrow, projecting skepticism, but leaves him a way out: "If you accept that you are an enemy of Mother Russia, absolutely."


End file.
